How Windsor found out about Dwight's OCD
by NerdsAreAce
Summary: A series of drabbles in which Dwight has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and how his friends find out.
1. Todd

A/N: Hey guys, this is the first part of my 'Dwight has OCD' drabbles (I say drabbles, but who knows how long they'll be?) So, anyway, here's the first one.

xxx-xxx

Todd knew that Dwight had OCD; he was his roommate, after all. Dwight had tried to keep it secret, but he could only keep up that facade for so long. Todd tried to be helpful and supportive, but there was only so much he could do. He hated seeing how worked up Dwight got over little things; things that, to any other person, wouldn't matter in the slightest, but to Dwight, they meant everything. Todd was so lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed that he had reached his dorm, and opened the door before he realised his mistake.

"Oh _crap, _Dwight, your salt lines! Sorry!" Todd exclaimed, looking at the floor, where Dwight's (previously) immaculate salt lines had been disturbed. Dwight looked up from his laptop, a confused look on his face, before realising what had happened, a worried frown marring his features.

"Oh, um, it's alright, Todd. Just, just...let me, erm," Dwight didn't finish his sentence, simply closing his laptop and moving to sit down where the salt had been disturbed. Todd sighed as Dwight started to neaten up the salt, moving it back to its original position.

Todd remembered the first time something like this had happened. He'd sat down beside Dwight, and offered to help him clean up, only to be quickly rebuffed. After that, he'd realised that this was something that Dwight _had _to do alone.

When Todd had asked him about it, Dwight had tried to convince him that nothing was wrong, but when Todd had persisted, he'd finally explained. Or tried to, at least. He'd said how he felt the _need _to keep the salt lines neat (amongst other things, it wasn't the only thing that Dwight felt the need to do) otherwise, things didn't feel _right, _and if things weren't right, it kept Dwight on edge; he couldn't relax.

When Todd asked him if he thought that he had OCD, Dwight brushed it off, claiming that it wasn't that serious and that OCD only applied to people who hated germs and dirt. Todd knew that wasn't true, he knew that Dwight had OCD, but he had no idea how to help him.

So, Todd could only stand back and watch as Dwight continued to try to cope with his OCD, whilst trying to keep it a secret from the rest of Windsor. It was hard, seeing Dwight get so stressed and upset; Todd hated seeing the poor boy get so uptight.

But in that moment, all Todd could do was sit on his bed, watching Dwight clean up the salt (a task that could take anywhere from a few minutes, up to an hour or two) and vow that somehow, he would find a way to help Dwight, even if it meant revealing his secret to the rest of Windsor.

Todd suspected that if he did that, Dwight would never forgive him, but if it meant that Dwight would get the help he needed, he would do it happily.


	2. Han

**A/N: Hey there, my lovelies! Just a warning, this **_**shouldn't **_**be triggering, but 'cause I'm paranoid, I'm warning you anyway, it might be.**

Han sighed. He was downloading the latest episode of _Merlin, _but it was been taking ages, so he decided to see what the rest of Windsor was up to. He closed the tab, and browsed through the images that had been captured by his hidden cameras.

Reed? Painting, as usual. The Tweedles? On their way to Stuart, armed with paint guns; again, as usual. Charlie? In his room...making out with Justin? Woah. Didn't see that one coming. Han stored that information away for later (AKA blackmailing purposes)

Dwight? In his room; not unusual. Studying with Todd; uncommon, but not unheard of. Han was about to switch cameras, hoping to see what Drew and Satoru were up to, when something stopped him. It was the way Todd was looking at Dwight; sadness, mixed with pity, mixed with confusion. A peculiar look, to say the least.

His curiosity peaked when he saw Todd pack up his books and leave, but not before placing a hand on Dwight's shoulder, whispered something that Han's system couldn't pick up, before leaving the room.

The second that Todd was gone, Dwight jumped up off the floor and slammed the door shut. He looked at the dozen or so locks on the door, before he began sliding them into place.

That was when Han realised that something was _definitely _wrong.

He watched in silence as Dwight slid each bolt into place. Then out again. Then back in. He did that eight times for each lock. Dwight looked at the door, sighed, then unlocked all of the bolts. He started the process again. Han saw Dwight shaking his head, an annoyed look on his face as he continued to re-lock the door.

By the time Dwight was satisfied, and had collapsed onto his bed, Han knew what was wrong. While he didn't know anyone with OCD (until now) he could easily make an educated guess as to what it looked like. Like how Dwight had to lock each bolt a certain number of times, and how he'd had to start over because he hadn't done it right the first time.

Han saved the video, just in case he ever needed it. He guessed that Todd knew about Dwight's OCD, but should he tell the other boy that he knew as well? Not yet, Han decided. He would wait until Dwight was ready, and when that time came, Han would do whatever he could do to help him. Just because he rarely left his room didn't mean that he didn't care about his Windsors, in fact, he cared about them a great deal.

So, he turned back to his computers, and continued on as if nothing had happened.

But not before setting up a screen that would constantly keep an eye on Dwight's room, just in case.


End file.
